All Hail The Queen
by coalface
Summary: After the Golden Morning, Taylor wakes up somewhere different
1. Chapter 1

My last clear memory before I fully woke, was looking at the stars, feeling the two rounds hit my head, and the sensation of falling towards the ground. I remember brief moments of time like fever dreams, as I became aware of what was going on around me through snippets of conversations, before I fell back into the darkness. "... Over here, My lord...the dogs…."

"Look at...bring her to…"

"What happened to…"

"I do not know…"

"...should be dead… miracle." That was the last dream I had for awhile, as I drifted in the darkness, besides a sense of comfort, and peace as. Other sounds started to drift in over time, the cry of a child, toiling of a bell, and what sounded like horns. I surfaced for a time, to hear what sounded the voices of children. "Father said…"

"...do what father says…"

"Rob, her eyes…"

"...Tell someone…" There was the sound of footsteps running away, and after a indeterminable amount of time, more feet came back. I felt hands on my head, moving face, while voices spoke around me.

"Did she…"

"No, nothing. Will she be…"

"...getting stronger. In time…"

I could feel my eyes closing again, as I fall back into the peace I had found, away from worries and pain. When I finally woke, it was if I was only wakening from a sleep, as I became aware of how warm I was, and what felt like quilts tucked in around me as if a cocoon. The thought made me laugh, but my laugh turned into a quiet cough as my body rebelled. Allowing my body to settle, it hit me that my head felt clear, like it had before I had had Panacea jailbreak my shard. Reaching out with my mind, I did not feel any human minds thankfully but I did realise just how many insects were within my range, before I started to use them to find out information about where I was. It only took a few seconds to discover I was in a room by myself that was made from stone, with a window that was made from wood, and closed and barred from the inside, and a large wooden door. Directing a few spiders, I had them set up a few threads, so I would be aware of anyone approaching. It was cool outside according to my insects, close to dawn or dusk I couldn't tell which, while the room I was in was part of a larger structure made of stone, surrounded by smaller structures some of stone and some of wood. There was a small park nearby as well it seemed, separated from the rest of the buildings by a wall, with a structure made from glass near it. The entire area was enclosed by a set of walls and a moat, beyond which was a collection of huts and houses gathered in one area. Under the ground I could tell that there was a series of tunnels, some between the buildings, and some that seemed to dive deep into the earth. There were a number of humans within my range, as well as a number of dogs, horses, and cows. In the rest of my range, all I could see and feel was open ground, so I focused more on the number of voices I had heard when I first started focusing on the insects.

As I laid in bed and listened, I learned a bit more about where I had wound up, and the personal habits of those around me. I focused most of my attention on what I identified as a kitchen and the open areas inside the walls, paying attention mainly to the cooks, and the people who were apparently just starting to move. From this I figured it was near morning, and there was already a fair bit of business going on, so that meant it would only get busier as time went by. And from the people I learned the name of the collection of huts, Winter town, and that I was in the castle Winterfell, of a Lord Stark and his family. Opening my my eye's slowly, I was able to adjust to the dim light that was making it's way past the shutters on my window, and I looked at the wooden floor over my head. "Oh; fuck." I whispered out loud, trying to keep my thoughts from racing what I had just learned, and what it could mean. To distract myself for a moment I started moving as fast as I could, which felt as slow as a turtle, to work my way out of the quilts on the bed.

It took longer than I liked and successfully distracted me because of my missing left arm making it more difficult, and the state of my body, which was starting to ache from the little bit of activity I had just done. Laying in the bed with only my head propped up, I took stock of my body and the room I was in. The room was not brightly lit, but it was enough to see the wood paneling on the ceiling, floor and 3 of the walls, and the tapestry on the wall. The door was shut, with a latch keeping it as such, yet with no bar on the other side. There was wooden table against one wall, with a pair of candles on it and a cup and pitcher, as well as a chest tucked underneath it. That was pretty much it for the room, so I focused on my body.

I was wearing what amounted to a long nightshirt, hanging loosely from my dangerously thin body. I had always been thin and tall, taking after my dad, but now I looked almost skeletal from what I could see, having apparently been lying here long enough that I had lost almost all of what ever fat I had had, except my breast thankfully, and muscle I had built up over my two and half years as a cape. That struck me more than I cared to admit; I had put a lot of effort into those muscles, and while I wasn't the strongest, I had been proud of what I had built up. Looking away from my noodle for an arm, I struggled to pull the shirts sleeve out of the way so I could take a look at the stump of my left arm. There was no burn I noticed, the healing I had gotten seemed to taken care of it, and the skin was not sensitive to the touch, but I didn't look forward to learning how to operate without it; thankfully it was my left arm, it could have been much worse. Reaching for my hair, I could tell it was longer than I was use to, further proving I had been out for awhile. Reaching through my hair, I found nothing to indicate where the bullets had hit me. It took me longer than I cared to admit to notice that I wasn't wearing my glasses, and yet everything was as clear as day, so I chalked that down in the not to worry column, and hoped it had happened during the healing.

I started to collect the facts that I had managed to learn since I had awoke, and I was getting a bad feeling in my stomach as I review them. I had been unconscious for a while and someone had removed my weapons and armor, leaving me in room, and yet they had cared for me and hadn't locked me in. Winterfell was not a place I had ever heard of, that seemed to have a lord ruling over it, yet people seemed to be speaking English yet no traces of advanced technology. I had three different theories on what was happening around me, and until I had more information I didn't want to assume anything, even if one of the theories was extremely unlikely. The first theory was that I was in a hallucination caused by someone else, but that seemed unlike due to the amount of bugs I had been controlling since I had woken up, so they would have to know exactly what it was like for me to use my insects, or they would have to be able to adjust constantly for every minute adjustment I made to my swarm. Theory two was that somehow I had been sent to the past, which seemed very unlikely due to it never being proven possible; My last theory was that I was in another world, one that didn't seem to be very advanced, which could pose a problem when it came down to those who were different; such as being a parahuman. Any way I looked at it, I needed a plan for when I was undoubtedly asked questions, so I tried to think of what I could say. I would have loved some of Lisa's advice right now, so I tried to think of what she would suggest for this situation, and after a few moments I thought I might have a planed that worked. The safest bet would be tell mostly the truth about where I was from and what had happened to me, yet claim some memory loss over the more difficult to believe fact. Over the time I had been awake, it seems I had been steadily growing thirstier, glancing over at the table that was on the other side of the room, yet seemed as far away as the moon, so I started to try to make my way towards it, leading me to being found after I rolled off the side of the bed.

It was easy to tell when someone was coming using the strands of web and the eyes of some of my bugs, but they didn't seem to be in a hurry, so I wasn't to worried. I tried to turn my head when they opened the door, but I wasn't in the best to twist it enough. What was audible though was the gasp, and the voice of a older male speaking out as they stepped over to the table and placed something on, before moving closer and speaking with worry in his voice. "Goodwoman, are you alright?"

"Yes. Was thirsty" Was all I was able to get out weakly, before I felt his hands on my body, helping me roll my body over so I facing up, and I could finally see who was helping me. The first thing that struck me was the large chain around his neck, each link made of a different metal, and the wide sleeves on the grey robe he was wearing. He was a small man, smaller than me even, and he appeared to be going bald, but his eyes were bright, and he had smile lines on his old face as he knelt beside me.

"I understand, but please try not to move. You have been asleep asleep for many a week, and you body is weak, needing time to recover." Standing, he stepped over to the table and grabbed the cup, filling it with water from the pitcher, before kneeling beside me again and lifting my head and putting the cup to my lips. The water wasn't fresh, but it tasted like the best drink I had ever had as I tried to gulp it down. "Slow please, and take small sips." He asked me, so I slowed down as he looked at me until I was finished, standing back up to place the cup on the table. As he turned back to me, I was able to get out a quiet "Thank you."

"You are welcome goodwoman, but please don't speak, conserve your strength." He responded with a small smile, before he grew sober again. "It is my duty to help all that are within these walls, so no thanks is needed. I will be right back, so please don't move, I am going to need someone to help me get you back in the bed." I set a fly on his back and followed him as he left, but he only stopped to say something to a guard, and what seemed to be a servant. He was only gone for a few minutes before he returned with young woman, and with her help, were able to get me back on the bed, with the blankets over me again. Thanking the woman, he turned to the table and picked up a bowl that had been placed there when he first came in, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "Would you like to try to feed yourself?"

"Yes please." Inside the bowl was a broth that smelled like chicken, making my stomach growl and me realizing how hungry I was. It was after I picked up my first spoonful of broth and barely made it to my mouth that I figured I would need help. "Help, please."

Looking up at him, he just smiled and took the spoon from my weak fingers, before speaking. "Pride is always one of the biggest hills for healing. It is wise to know when to ask for help." He took his time feeding me, but it wasn't long till I was way through I felt a group drawing closer, so when I had the chance, I spoke up. "Thank you, but what is your name, and where am I?"

"Apologizes," He said, with a small nod of his head. "I am Maester Luwin, and you are in Winterfell. You were found on the Kingsroad by Lord Stark, with a pair of wounds to the back of your head. Before anything else though, perhaps you would tell me your name?"

"Taylor Hebert." I told him, smiling. "And thank you for caring for me, I am sure it wasn't easy."

"It is my pleasure, but thank my lord, it is at his discretion you are here."

"There is no need to thank me, I did as a lord should." A quiet voice spoke from the doorway, as the man I had apparently been watching entered the door, with two men taking up positions on the door frame. "It is good to see you wake, we were worried when you did not wake for more than three moon turns. Fortunately we found you when we had more than enough on hand to help care for you."

"Thank you, my lord, for helping me." The words left a bad taste in my mouth, but I tried to not let anything show. I had problems with authority, and even after being in the wards for two years I still hadn't gotten over them. Getting a good look at him, he was at least mid to late thirties with his beard already going grey, with a long serious face and grey eyes that had a hard look. "But might I ask your name?"

"I apologize, I am Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell, Warden of the North. An you mentioned your name is Taylor Hebert, correct?"

"That is correct." I don't know what was wrong with what I had said, but Eddard and Luwin shared a brief look that I tried to decipher. It made me wish Lisa was here, she would be a great help in avoiding any landmines for this conversation.

"We shall speak more of that later, but for now Lady Hebert, did you see who attacked you?"

"I am afraid not, my memory from before my wound is hazy, to say the least." It wasn't a lie per se, just not the whole truth. I hoped they wouldn't question it as I continued, "My last clear memory was of looking up at the stars and hearing a sound behind me."

"I see, if you remember anything at all, please let me know, any information would be helpful in tracking down who did this to you. Acts such as this are intolerable, and those who break the king's peace will be punished." Eddard face remained cold as he spoke, and I could tell he was a good man. "Can you think of any reason you would be attacked? Did you carry anything of value? Did you have any enemies?"

"I was carrying nothing of importance to me on my person, and as for enemies, just one, but he recently passed away." Looking back, I didn't consider anyone I had used to fight Scion an enemy, no matter what they thought of me. If they came for me, I knew I would give myself up to prevent any fighting. I had done them wrong, and fucking Controssa was right, if there had been another way I would have tried it.

"Who was this enemy of yours? What was his name, how did he die?"

"He was a mad man," I began, trying to think of the best words to describe the golden nightmare, and his death. "He was driven insane after the lost of his wife, he murdered hundreds. The problem was he was born with golden skin, and some people thought he was a god, so no one would stand against him. I was part of a group that stopped his rampage, and he eventually died from a crossbow bolt through his head."

"What was his name?" Maester Luwin spoke up, reminding me he was there. Tearing myself away from my memories, I saw that Eddard's hands had clenched and his lips had grown tight, Luwin was tugging on the chain around his neck. "Where was this monster?"

"We never knew his real name, we just called him Scion. As for where; far, far, far away from here. If you showed me a map, I doubt I would be able to point it out. How I came here I don't remember, but I remember my home, Brockton Bay." I launched into a glossy explanation of the bay, trying to keep it simple.

"Your home sounds lovely, and I can tell you miss it," Eddard said, before continuing on and reminding me that no matter how kind these strangers seemed, I was still in a land far from my world. "But why did your king not fight back against Scion, surely he must have had an army?"

"There are no kings or queens where I am from, Lord Stark. We believe that every person is born equal, no matter their race or sex. Our leader is chosen from amongst ourselves, and then holds the position for only eight years. And our leader did not fight back because he was weak, and scared. The group I was filled with only those with the power and will to fight back."

"And the fact that you are woman did not bother the others you fought beside?"

"No, it didn't. In Brockton Bay, men and women are considered equal in almost everything, and that includes fighting. For my group, the ratio was almost half-and-half."

"It sounds like a strange place you are from, Lady Hebert, but forgive my asking, what could a one arm individual such as yourself bring to such a fight?"

"I actually lost my arm as a result of fighting Scion. I fought on the front line at first, but on a mission to find information my arm was crushed, and I had to have it cauterized. It was during that mission that we learned of Scion's wife."

"How did you not die of shock from such a wound?" Luwin asked.

"When I was younger, I was tortured. I have long since healed, but it left me less sensitive to pain as a result."

"I see."

"As I was saying, after I healed, I went to work in planning the missions. I helped develop the final plan against Scion, and continued to make a fabric that served as armor for the others. Speaking of my armor, the outfit I was wearing was made from it, and I was wondering if I could get it back?" It was risky bringing up my spider silk armor, but it was something I could do that would be useful, and hopefully affect any decision they made. Also I wanted it back, I had put a lot of effort into my costume, and I had a feeling that Darwin Bark spiders would be in short supply.

"You made such wondrous fabric!?" It seems they were interested judging by the start Eddard just gave, and Luwin speaking out. "I nearly broke my best pair of shears trying to cut you out of those clothes to see if you had any other wounds. In the end, I had to ask for help from Goodwoman Lyn, the seamstress, to find the means to remove your clothes." Luwin caught himself, glancing over at Eddard. "I apologize, my lord."

"No apologies needed, Maester Luwin." Eddard nodded his head at Luwin, waving him off, before focusing back on me. "You say you made this cloth, who did you learn it from, your mother?"

"No' my lord. My mother was a teacher, while my father was in charge of workers from the docks. I learned to make the cloth by myself, from a type of silk that I know how to make."

"Silk you say, why are you not rich, if you can make such cloth. The richest in the world would pay its weight in gold for a cloth that could stop blades such as yours has."

"I only perfected the process shortly before Scion, and I never had a chance to use it toward monetary gain." I paused for a second and let out a yawn, I noticed I was growing tired and having difficulty keeping my eyes open, before I continued. "Also mass production is difficult due to the time and resources needed, and due to the fact I am unable to teach anyone this skill."

"I see. Do not worry about your clothes, they are in the chest beneath the table, along with you knife and club." Eddard spoke, with Luwin speaking up beside him. "My lord, Lady Hebert requires rest, mayhaps we can continue this latter?"

"I agree. Lady Hebert, to put your mind at ease, and protect you from who ever did this to you, I would offer you a provisional place in my household, when you are stronger."

"Thank you Lord Stark, I gladly accept." I didn't want to give anyone authority over me, but this seemed the safest bet at the moment, protection, help, and Eddard did not seem a bad person.

"Very well then. We shall leave you to your rest, and speak more later." Eddard it seemed wasn't one to say more than needed, as he turned and left the room, and the guards followed. Luwin stayed for a bit longer, giving me a bit more to drink, and tucking me back in bed. As he was leaving I asked for any books that could be spared, so that I may learn more about where I was. He agreed, and said he would drop some off later, when he had a chance. I slipped into a sleep soon after that, as my range expanded as I slipped of, and my last thought why I felt something larger than Atlas.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please hold still, Arya." I asked Eddard's youngest daughter as she kept fidgeting on the podium, while I worked on the dress she was wearing. Septa Mordane let out a huff after I addressed Arya with her name, instead of Lady Stark. Mordane was a septa of the faith of the seven, Westeros' prominent religion in the south, and a stickler for proper decorum, which is why I believed she was made Arya's and her sister Sansa's tutor, Arya needing all the help she could get. I ignored her, after Emma and her cronies and my years as a cape, the wraith of a nun just didn't scare me, instead I focused on Arya, who had started fidgeting again.

"You said you would tell a story." Arya finally spoke, as I measured the length of her leg against the dress.

"I did, didn't I?" I told her, huffing as I stood up. After four months of physical therapy, I was back on my feet for longer than a few minutes, but I still grew tired easily. I was working on making clothes for all the Starks, but Arya had been being difficult, so I resorted to promising to tell her a story of one of the heroines from home. I had a feeling Mordane was there to stop me from telling some of the more extreme stories I knew. "Which one did you want to hear again?"

"I wanted to hear more about Vista." Arya said, as she finally stopped fidgeting enough that I could move on to check the fit of the dress on her upper body. I was glad she had chosen Vista, I had some good stories about her that I had learned in my time with the wards, so I should be able keep Arya's interest. Thinking about it, I wasn't surprised that Arya chose Vista, the tale of a young girl close to her age fighting and overcoming her enemies must have really appealed to the young lady-in-training who wanted to be free.

"Very well then, this is the story about the warrior-maid Vista and her fight against the Giant Rat." I launched into a heavily abbreviated version of Vista's fight against Murder Rat, and as I did I allowed my mind to drift, thinking about where I had ended up, and the turn my life had taken in the last four months.

Over the four months, I had worked hard to build my strength again, each day involved some form of exercise, continuing on even after I was on my feet again after four weeks. The two hardest parts was finding someone to practice my knife work against, but thankfully there was at least some history of women fighting in Westeros, so I was an oddity instead of someone going completely against the other was learning to ride a horse, something which I had no experience in. Otherwise it was not to terrible, but it was humiliating having to depend on others for help with my bodily functions, but after I was on my feet I was able to look after myself.

Luwin was a great help during the time, delivering books as I requested them, and helping me learn the history of the fucked up world I found myself in. Of the years long summers and winters and their varying length, the various orders in Westeros, and the different cultures in the world, most information of which was hearsay, and life in the north. I still didn't believe magic existed, but Luwin and others swore that it had, and claimed to seen proof with of it with their own eyes, from the skeletons of dragons apparently; to spell forged blades made from Valyrian Steel. I was sure there was another explanation, but I just couldn't think of one beside passengers making their way to this world, but I had neither seen nor heard of any evidence for that.

Thankfully I had a distraction from my worry's of more capes and my physical therapy; and that was my steady introduction to some of the Stark household, including the rest of Eddards family eventually. I met Septon Chayle in the first few days, as he came to pray to the seven for me to heal quickly; In the end I just thanked him for his thoughts and prayers, which seemed like a win for him. Not long after that I was introduced to my soon-to-be boss and my co-worker, the steward Vayon Poole and the seamstress Lyn. Poole spoke of what would be expected of me once I was better, which I listened to with half an ear, while Lyn spoke of the latest fashion. Even after I started paying attention to fashion with Sarah's help, it had never been my strong suit, so I was glad for any help I could get. I also convinced Lyn, after a bit of work, to make me a pair of pants and a tunic, for when I exercised.

I met my first Stark beside Eddard a day or two after that, when I was doing my exercises with Luwin. I noticed someone approaching but it wasn't until they spoke up that Luwin recognized he was there. I was introduced to Bran Stark, the second youngest son of Eddard and Catelyn Stark of seven years old, at that point; after which he began to bombard me with questions about my home, as he looked for stories. That was how I found out his dreams of becoming one of the Kingsguard who, from what he told me and what I read after asking Luwin for some books, were considered some of the greatest knights who ever lived. I introduced Bran to the stories I remembered from my mother, of the knights of the round table, specifically Arthur, Lancelot, and as many as I could remember. After the first day of stories with Luwin and Bran listening, Bran brought Arya as well.

It seemed that he told his family about the stories I had, when Arya joined the next day I pretended surprised. It took a day or two, as I still exhausted easily, but I learned what type of story Arya liked so I could include them as well, which seemed to work as it drew her back for more. More came a few days later, in the form of their little brother Rickon who was only three years old, and a few days after that came their older brothers Robb and Eddards illegitimate son, Jon Snow.

I had read about the treatment of bastards in Westeros, and I didn't want any part of it, so I tried to treat Jon as if he was any of his siblings. Not sure if it really worked or not, Jon remained a solemn and sullen individual. I called each of them by their first name after being asked to by Arya, and no one seemed to call me on it. Choosing stories that they all could listen to was getting more difficult, so I kept on telling different stories. Thanks to different movies, stories, and my mother, I had plenty to choose from.

It wasn't until after almost two and a half months, when I could start walking freely again, that I met the rest of the Stark family. With my ability to walk restored, I was moved to a new room on the ground floor, where I worked to increase the distance I could travel each day. When I was strong enough, I started eating supper in the great hall, where I sat above the salt line. My introduction to the Starks eldest daughter came one night while I sat at the hall's fireplace, and Bran approached, and asked for a story. Sansa spoke up, and asked for a love story instead, and I did my best to please both of them.

I had seen Sansa around Winterfell, and from what I gathered from my own watching and talking to others, while not mean to any that worked there, she was dismissive to the servants of Winterfell, and a bit of a bully to Arya. But from I could tell it was just due to thoughtlessness instead of anything more sinister; the same could not be said of the Starks ward, Theon Greyjoy.

Theon Greyjoy was apparent the son of the Balon Greyjoy, lord of the Iron Islands, and something akin to a hostage if I read the situation right. Balon it seems decided to raise up in revolt and was put down hard, losing most of his sons in the process. Theon was here to learn from Eddard how to rule it seemed, but from what I saw Eddard wasn't doing the best job. He was around my age and while not my type, he was handsome, but he was arrogant to those he considered beneath him. He spent most of his time with Robb, learning from Maester Luwin and the Master-of-Arms Ser Rodrik Cassel. I avoided him as much as I could, charging him for any work I did. Keeping track of him was easy, as he was either with Robb, or at a brothel in the winter town.

Eddard's wife Catelyn was another matter altogether. She was a proper southern lady according to most people, which meant she ignored most people that weren't of high enough birth. I was privileged to get a talking to from her about what was proper for a lady, after Bran asked for a scary story one night, and I wasn't in the best of moods. I told them a story based around Bonesaw, from information I had gained after researching the Slaughterhouse Nine. From what I gathered, Bran, Arya, and Sansa each had nightmares for three days afterwards.

Even Eddard spoke to me about it, so I decided to listen, toning down the content for any future stories. Eddard and I had spoken a few times when I was recovering, talking about what I needed for my work. Most of the supplies were easy to get a hold of, such as mannequins for fitting, or expensive, such as dyes requiring help from Lyn. One bonus I hadn't counted on was that I would be receiving an allowance every month, and the majority share of any monetary gain my silks brought in. The most important thing I needed was space and privacy though, I didn't want anyone walking in on my spiders, so we eventually settled on using the aptly named broken tower. It was one of the oldest structures in Winterfell, the top third of it having fallen in due to a fire over a hundred years ago, yet it was still stable and no one was using it.

I set up my workshop on the second floor, behind a locked door that only Eddard and I had access to, while my own bedroom I set on the first floor. Working mainly at night, with insects set up beforehand as guards, I was able to get over into the imaginatively named First Keep, the oldest part of Winterfell. No one used it anymore, so I had been able to find a room that was thick with dust, while I was still trapped in my bed. I used the room to hide my spiders, as I started them making silk cloth. It wasn't as strong as my Darwin spider silk had been, but the spiders here seemed to have silk that was almost as strong as the black widow silk. This meant that while any cloths I made from it would have to be slightly thicker, it wasn't the worst thing due to how cool the north could grow.

When I was finally strong enough to stand on my feet for a significant amount of time, I told Vayon I was ready to begin making silk. I was given the measurements of Eddard first, for a cloak he could wear over his clothes. It was a relative easy start, which I was thankfully for, and the hardest part was dying the silk the right grey colour, and fitting the Starks family crest on the back.

While my spiders worked on the prototype cloak, I split my time between exercising to get back the muscles I had lost, reading, and exploring the tunnels under Winterfell with my bugs. From what I had read, most of the tunnels that ran deep under the castle were the crypts, where the Stark family had been buried for thousands of years apparently. The rest of the tunnels ran between the buildings, connecting each one together in winter, when snow could be over thirty feet deep apparently. There were three tunnels connected to the tower, one going in the direction of the winter town, one going deeper into the earth, and one connected to the first keep. Without reliable means of light, each was hard to explore even with my bugs, while the one that went deeper into the earth was topped by a ladder.

I never brought anyone's attention to the tunnels, it was always useful to have a bolthole in case things went south. When I was stronger, I planned to explore them more, and then telling the Starks about the back door into their keep. In the meantime I finished the prototype, delivering it to Eddard. I explained that it would be not be as tough as the outfit they had found me in, it would still be at least arrow resistant, if not arrow proof. Eddard tested my claims using one of his best archers, and came away happy, so he asked me to move on to making clothes for the rest of his family. One upshot of the tests was finding out the demand for silk bow strings, another revenue source.

Working from the eldest to youngest, with help from Lyn, I was able to get the measurements for most of the family, including Jon. After I started, I just needed to call for them in for the final fittings, so I was soon able to finish a silk dress each for Catelyn and Sansa; shirts for Eddard, Robb, and Jon; plus small clothes for each of them. Each piece of cloth had been dyed with Lyn's help, and I could proudly say each piece looked good. All that was left was the final fittings for Arya, Bran, and Rickon, and as I finished my story I was done Arya's.

"See, didn't take to long, did it?" I asked, as Arya stepped off the fitting stand. The septa moved forward to help Arya get dressed, while I made a show of marking down Arya's measurements on a piece of scrap paper I kept on hand.

"No, it didn't; but I don't want a new dress!" Arya spoke as she pulled her tunic over her head. "It's stupid, and Sansa will just make fun of me."

"Lady Stark, please." Mordane said, while stepping up to help tighten a belt that Arya was struggling to put on. "Your sister will not make light of you. Also it time for you to start wearing dresses, you are old enough that in the south, your lord father would have begun looking for husband for you. It wouldn't hurt to try looking more like a woman like your sister, it would be easier on your lord father."

"I don't want to have husband." Arya said, glaring at the septa. "I don't want to be a Lady; I want to see the world."

"Lady Stark, please behave. Your behaviour is unbecoming of a lady. Don't you agree, Lady Hebert?" I didn't say anything as Mordane tried to put me on the spot; instead I leaned against the nearby wall and just stared at the septa. I wasn't sure what she saw, but her face paled, and she started speaking again. "We must be off, Lady Stark. It is time for your lessons, and when your lord father returns, I wish for you to show him what you have learned."

"I don't want to go to any stupid sewing lessons."

"Nonsense, now come along Lady Stark." Arya looked back at me as she was practically dragged off.

"I will continue later." I said, and Arya smiled at me, showing a hint of the beauty she could be when she was older. Turning, I straightened up the room before I unlocked the door that led into my workshop to look at my experiments at coloured silks. Taking a seat at the table in the room, I poured myself a glass of wine as I relaxed. I drank wine now, it seemed safer to drink then any water that I had not prepared myself by boiling. My health was important to me, and in the world I was in it would be easy to catch something; so I tried to bath any chance I got, and watched what I ate and drank.

I worked on my experiments for some time, at making spiders produce already dyed silk. Keeping at it, I worked until the bell for supper, after which I left to eat, and keep my promise to Arya.

AN: So I know people are excited for this, I am sorry if it doesn't measure up to people's hopes, I am still a relatively new writer, but I will be writing my story. I will accept criticisms and complainants, as long as they are constructive. So read, review, and all that jazz.


	3. Chapter 3

"So how does it look to you, Lyn?"

"It looks very good, Taylor. Someday you must tell me how you achieve that colour of scarlet, and that shine." Lyn was a short woman, with the face like a wrinkled apple, and the personality of a happy grandmother. She was only fifty-five, but here that was enough to already have grandchildren. I liked Lyn actually, she was one of the few that didn't stare at where my arm had been, and called me by my name instead of Lady Hebert. As she put it when I asked, "I've seen and clothed the naked body of every lord and lady of Winterfell for the past forty-five years, warts and all, hard to stay proper after that."

"Maybe someday." I moved my arm again, making the experimental cloth I was holding move, bring out the crimson red and shine from the spider silk itself. It had taken almost three months, but it was worth it. Now all I needed to do was focus on some of the other colours I was almost, and hope they came out as good. I realized Lyn was talking, catching the end of what she was saying. "I am sorry, was lost in thought, you were saying?"

"It's alright Taylor, I was saying how much this would go for in White harbor."

"Quite a bit I imagine?"

"Enough to not…" She was broken off by the sound of a horn, but she continued right after. I kept one ear on the conversation when I realized that there was more activity near the front gate then there should have been, even with Eddard returning. "Enough not to work for a year at least, as I was saying. Find the right buyers, maybe even a dragon or three."

"That much, you think I should do another trip? I just got back from the last one." News of my work had gotten out around part of the north it seemed, and I had received some commissions for different jobs. I had made a bit of money by this point, less than I probably could've, but still had some being added to the bank.

"That's up to you, but I would suggest going sooner than later if you do. The longer you wait, the closer to winter it becomes, which means less merchants."

I hummed in agreement, as we worked at rolling the cloth back up. We were interrupted again when Lyn's granddaughter burst through the door, almost yelling about dire wolves. Getting the story from her took a bit of work, and Lyn and I set out to see the new residents that Winterfell had.

My first look of the direwolves, I was reminded of Rachel's wolf Bastard, who she had since he was a pup. The Stark children had them in the kitchen, feeding them milk, with people against the kitchen walls, looking at the pup. Moving closer, I spoke up, "So what are their names?"

It seemed they hadn't seen me approach, to absorbed by the pups that each Stark child had in their laps, including Jon. They were all either grey or black, except for Jon's who was an albino it seemed, with white fur, and the only one with it's red eyes open; I could tell, due to it staring at me. Robb spoke out first, in what I called his mini-lord voice.

"We are still thinking of them, Taylor. What do you think a good name would be?"

"Well there's always Spot." I hadn't had a dog growing up, but I had wanted one for a time. My suggestion got a laugh out of Bran, while Robb just shook his head. "Then I don't really know. How did you get them."

"Jon and Robb found them." Bran said, as he stroked the head of his pup. He launched into the story about finding the finding the dire wolf with the stag antler in its throat, when coming back from the execution. I didn't let my disgust about Eddard taking Bran to see a man killed show though, as he continued.

"I see." Was all I could say, as I watched the Starks play with their wolves. I left soon after, heading back to my rooms, with my roll of cloth. I had had plans for the day, before the wolves had interrupted me. Dropping my load off, I spent most of my time reading, and exploring further down the tunnels.

Of the tunnels, the one connected to the winter town seemed to lead out into a old stable. I made sure to mark where that one was, in case of any emergence. The tunnel to the keep was locked shut, and I hadn't been able to find the keys, or a way to force it open. The last tunnel though was too dangerous to explore as much, with a cave in where it connected with the crypts. Worst, as the crypts went deep, it kept growing colder, more than it should have, and most of bugs died from the cold after any time spent down there. I didn't know why, so I had been exploring the library for any references to what it may be. It wasn't if I could ask anyone why, it would reveal far too much.

Things started to pick up speed though, when, at dinner that night, Eddard revealed to everyone in the hall that the King of Westeros was on his way to Winterfell. That got a bit of rustle, it had been apparently been some time since a king had been in the north. There would be a great deal to prepare before he arrived, so we would all be busy over the few weeks. It took me by surprise when I felt Eddard approaching my set of rooms the next day, and I made sure that I hid as many bugs as I could. As he knocked on the door to my room, I made sure everything was in its place.

"Good morning, Lord Stark." I said after I opened the door. Eddard looked slightly tired, as there were dark circles under his eyes, but he stood straight as he nodded his head.

"Lady Hebert, may I enter?"

"Of course, it's your castle." That brought a small smile to his face, as he entered my room.

"Taylor, I was informed you may wish to travel to White Harbor, is that correct?"

"Yes Lord Stark, that's correct. I finished a bolt of silk, and I was informed I would find a good price for it there."

"You would, there is certainly more of a call for it there then here. May I see this silk?"

"Very well then, it's just upstairs in the workshop." I led the way upstairs, and let Eddard into my work room. He glanced at what I had out, namely the different attempts at pre-dyed silk. I brought out the red silk bolt and laid it down on the table in front of him.

"Marvelous," He breathed out, feeling the silk between his fingers. "This is just as strong as the rest you have produced?"

"That is correct, Lord Stark."

"And this took you two months to produce?"

"Two months to figure out, more like three weeks to actually make it." I was getting better at weaving all the time, and I was proud of it. If I was back home, I probably could have made a go at being a Rogue at this point. "Why?"

"I would ask you hold off on travelling to White Harbor, at least until after the king arrives."

"May I ask why?"

"I wish to commission you to make a gift for the king."

"I see, anything in particular?"

"If possible, I would like silk such as this," Eddard said, picking up the red silk to illustrate his point. "Yet in black. Also a thicker cloak also in black, for my brother Benjen if he shows."

"It's may be possible." I began as I walked to the other side of the table, where I kept different coloured samples of the pre-dyed silk. I didn't have many, it was difficult finding dyes that could be digested, but with a few I was growing close. The red was the only one I was really happy with, I also had a black, a dark green, and light icy-blue. "I am close with these colours, and they are almost done, but hopefully they are ready in time."

"Each of these is quite nice." Eddard felt each of them, before handing them back. "What is wrong with them?"

"Nothing major, mainly I do not have the amounts of dye correct for each sample, making the silk streak."

"Very well, will that be difficult to fix?"

"Not at all, Lord Stark. But it would be helpful to have Lyn's help for the actual making of the gift. She has a better eye for fashion after all."

"That is fine, anything else?"

"Yes, should I make anything for the Queen as well?" That brought Eddard up short, and he paused. I guess what I overheard from the guards was true, there was bad blood between Eddard and the Lannisters, the queen's family. It seemed they had own joined in the rebellion at the end, sacking the capital city while the queen's own brother killed the king he had been sworn to protect.

I didn't say it out loud, especially with Eddard around, but I agreed with the kingslayer, and was surprised that it hadn't been done sooner. Everything I read and heard said that Aerys had deserved his title of mad king, and loyalty and oaths should only go so far. So many problems from my home came from people's misplaced loyalty in the PRT.

"No, that would be alright." Eddard said, before he focused back on me. "If that is all, there is much to do."

"That's all, Lord Stark." That was the last I really saw of Eddard until I was finished the bolt of black silk. It took me a few days to get the mixture of the dyes right, and after that most of my spiders were dedicated to making it. Around me Winterfell kept growing busier as people prepared, and each Stark and Theon came to me to be measure for new clothes. With some of the silk reserve I had built up and Lyns help, we were able to finish the clothes in time, and I finished the bolt of black silk that looked like it had threads of silver in it when the light hit it right.

The king was within view of the walls when the septa came for Arya who had spending the day with me, and he was approaching the the South Gate when I finally got a good position in the walkway between a few of the buildings, so I could see the king's party. As soon as they had entered my range I tagged each person with a bug, including the people in what seemed to be a small house on wheels, pulled by forty horses. Altogether there was over four hundred people entering Winterfell, and I didn't know or trust any of them.

Eddard and his family were waiting for the royal family, and when they knelt to a very tall man with a stomach to match, a head of bushy black hair and a beard to match, I guessed that was the king Robert Baratheon. He and Eddard seemed to be friends, as he pulled Eddard into a hug with a large laugh. They spoke together for a moment until Robert moved on to Catelyn, and Eddard moved to greet the Queen Cersei Lannister. When Robert spoke up about about going to the crypts to pay his respect, I moved a few more insects on to, and ahead of, them; so I would be able to follow their conversation, while I stayed where I was to watch the queen and her family.

Looking at the Lannisters, I could see that each of them shared the feature of blond, almost golden hair. The queen and the man who had grabbed her hand when Robert spoke of going to the crypt, who I took to be her twin brother, were I admit beautiful even by modern standards; as they shared the same hair and green eyes. The children though couldn't be more different then their father though, each of them looked more like their uncle then Robert.

There were two that were standing nearby that stood out though, when compared to the rest of the royal group. One was a tall man, with a very bad burn across half of his face, with a helmet shaped like a the snarling visage of a wolf or dog. The other from a distance could have been mistaken for a child, but I was close enough to see more clearly. This was the queen's brother it seemed, and while I could tell he was a midget, I couldn't see why he was the "imp". His blond hair hair streaks of black through it, and while not my type, his face certainly was not ugly.

I could see the Lannisters were not impressed with Winterfell as they were led to where they would be staying, the prince's face even slightly twisted in disgust. I followed them with my bugs, as I headed back towards my room, where I could prepare for the feast that was happening tonight, while I also listened to Robert Baratheon offer to make Eddard his Hand. As I worked at putting on a dress with one arm, I began to plan.


	4. Chapter 4

The feast was an affair, with multiple courses of meats, vegetables, and soups; basically as many different dishes as the kitchen could make. Drinks seemed to flow without end, alcoholic and otherwise, as around me people drank to their heart's content; including the king it seemed, who at my last count was on his sixth glass of wine at least, while near him his wife looked on with a glare as he pinched the ass of the one of the serving girls.

Cersei wasn't the only one in a bit of a mood it seemed, as I noticed Jon standing up and making his way from the hall with his wolf Ghost at his heels, after getting in an argument with someone; who I was able to figure out was Eddard's brother Benjen, a member of the Night's Watch. I wanted to speak to Benjen, but I decided to do it later as I kept track of Jon, as to make sure nothing happened between him and Tyrion Lannister, who for some reason was perched above the door to the great hall. I moved enough bugs closer to them to hear the conversation between the two, and the advice Tyrion gave to Jon. When Tyrion moved to come back in the Great Hall, I stood to follow after Jon, who was making his way to the practice yard.

I excused myself from the table, and exited the hall through the front door after Tyrion had come back in. The sounds of metal hitting wood greeted my ears when I reached the practice yard, and I watched as Jon went at a training dummy with a practice sword. Against the wall Ghost rested, and he watched me as entered the yard. Reaching behind my back, into the fold of my dress I had made into a pocket, I pulled my knife from its sheath and picked my own target. I choose where I hit as carefully as I could, aiming at where I had been taught the major vulnerable spots were. Letting Jon come to me, I focused on increasing my speed as I worked up a sweat, and the noise fell into whacking and heavy thwoks of metal on wood.

"Why did you follow me?" Jon spoke up, breaking the sound around us.

"See if you were alright." I answered, letting my arm rest. "You left in a bit of a hurry."

"I'm fine."

"Really? Is that why you're trying to see the guts of that dummy?" Jon just glared at me in reply, and I decided enough was enough. "So what did your uncle say to you?"

Jon threw his blade to the ground, as he cried. "He refused to let me join the Watch. He said I was too young, that I didn't know what I was giving up!."

"Not proving him wrong, are you?" I told him coldly, before he could get into a rant. I had read about the Night's Watch, so I knew a bit about them, including their code. "No wife, no children, no land, no glory. That's what you want, right?"

"I already have all that, and I'll never get it here. I'm a bastard, remember?" Jon spat at me. I just waved it off.

"So? Go somewhere else then."

"Like where? Anywhere I go I'll still be bastard."

"Grow up and be your person. You're not the first bastard in the world, so don't act you're unique. And you're right, you'll always be a bastard, just as I'll always be missing an arm, so don't let it define who you are, or hold you back."

"Lord Lannister said the same thing."

"Smart man. I can't tell you what to do, and you're drunk so you'll probably wont remember this, but you are young, a kid still even. I'm betting you haven't felt love yet, so don't decide to go the wall yet, it's something that will change you." Jon never said anything as he turned away, but he did pick the practice sword from the ground and place it back in its rack. I watched him walk away, and felt sorry for the kid as I called behind me. "You can come out, Maester Luwin."

"I apologize for listening Lady Taylor; i just wished to see that Jon was well."

"It's fine Maester." I told him. I had felt his approach, noticing him stopping just around the corner of the practice yard. "I did as well. I feel sorry for him, his circumstances, and he doesn't know what he would be giving up."

"You do, Lady Taylor?"

"I had a love once." I thought of Brian, and I hoped he was well. "It changes you."

"I agree. But Jon speaks truth in his own way. He is baseborn, and everyone knows that baseborn must grow up faster. He has his own pride, and it would be wounded of he stayed at the suffrage of Lord Stark and eventual his brother. In time his pride would be hurt, and people may try to use him against his family. At least if he went to join the Watch, he would have his own place in the world, and he what he gained, it would be on his own merits."

"I see." I thought own Luwin's words, and could see why Jon might think the way he did. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No, it doesn't. But at least understand it."

"Thank you Maester Luwin." Sense he was here I decided to go for broke. "I thinking of moving to King's Landing to sell my silk, instead of staying here. Would Lord Stark have any issues with that?"

"No, no issues. You are free to travel as you like, but Lord Stark would be worried for you. There has been no trace of those that attacked you." Luwin looked pensive for a moment. "If I may, why now? Why not in a few months?"

"I am worried for winter," I told, one of the excuses I had thought of over the day. "I have only my silk, which I won't really be able to sell once the snow's come. I also do not want to be a burden, I only have one arm after all. As for who attacked me, I doubt they are still around."

"I see, and I do understand." Luwin tugged on his chain, while thinking. "I am sure my lord would understand. If you wish, you could speak to him on the morrow?"

"That would be great, thank you Maester."

"You are welcome, Lady Hebert."

I went to my rooms after that, I would have to finish up any projects I had left over the next few days if I wanted to travel with Eddard south, while Luwin went back to the festivities. It wasn't until two days after the feast I was able to get in to see Eddard, which I spent mostly on finishing the projects I had. Before leaving, I needed to deliver the clothes to those who had ordered them, so I would need to borrow or buy what I needed to get them out.

Before I had my meeting with Eddard, I watched the confrontation between Jon, Robb, and the prince, Joffrey. What I gathered from it was Joffrey was a brat, who needed a spanking. It took only a few moments to get my revenge, and for the rest of the day, Joffrey was plagued by insect bites, mainly black flies. The next day, Poole informed me that Eddard could see me after midday, so I spent a bit of time getting ready for the meeting. It took place in his Solar, with Luwin nearby.

With Eddard, my meeting ran much the same as it had with Luwin, as I outlined why I planned to go south. He asked about the orders I had, which I informed him I was almost finished, and we made a deal for me to borrow a few of WInterfell's guards and a wagon to accompany me, as I delivered the orders. The lords who had order from me were all within a day's or two ride of Winterfell, and I knew I could deliver to all those who had ordered. When Eddard asked how I would travel south, I told him I would sell my silk to pay my way, he got a look upon his face.

"Lady Hebert, it is a long journey to King's Landing then you may think, and it is not safe for a woman to travel by herself."

"I know, but I'll be safe. I can defend myself, as you know."

"I am aware you have some skill with a blade, but what if there is more than one? I am afraid I cannot allow you to travel south by yourself."

"You cannot allow me?" I allowed a bit of anger that I felt to slip out in my voice, and continued to stare at Eddard. I knew he meant well, and he just wanted to protect me, but even after my eight months in Westeros, I did not enjoy being told what to do. "I was unaware that I was a prisoner; I thought anyone, including the smallfolk, had freedom of movement in Westeros."

"You are allowed to come and go as you please, but you are a guest under my roof. I have fed you, clothed you, and helped you; as your host, it would go against everything I believe, to allow you to die after leaving when I could prevent it."

"And I said I would be fine."

"However," Eddard rolled over my objection, and I allowed him to speak. "Members of my household and I will be travelling south with the king's party when they leave. I invite you to travel with us when we go in a fortnight."

"Thank you for your offer, Lord Stark." I said, giving him a small smile. "But I don't want to be any inconvenience."

"You wouldn't be," Eddard said, nodding his head at me. "I planned to ask you to come south with me anyway, you just made it easier."

"Oh, really? May I ask why?" I was surprised, I hadn't noticed Eddard discussing that with anyone, but it made sense, a lot of what people said was background noise unless I knew to focus on it.

"You may. I go south, to be Hand of the King, and Bran, Sansa, and Arya will be going with me. I would ask you to come with me, to watch over my children and teach them their lessons while they travel; Maester Luwin has spoke of your knowledge, and you would be more than up for the task. Both Bran and Arya enjoy your company, and Arya listens to you more than Septa Mordane."

"I see. I have never taught before, but I will try my best." It felt nice to be trusted; I guessed that Eddard would also want me to protect his kids, so I resolved to do that as well. I was also cautious, so I moved in some more bugs under the door so I could listen in after I left. "I was unaware that you thought so highly of me, Maester."

"I do," Luwin spoke up for the first time after I addressed him. "You may not know much about Westeros, but I have noticed you studying it; and you have more than an adequate knowledge of math, and information of your own homeland."

"Thank you, Maester."

"You are most welcome, Lady Hebert."

"It is as I said. I ask you teach my children, at least while we journey south." Eddard replied, his stony face not showing any sign of satisfaction. It was times like this why I could see why some guards spoke about Eddard having ice in his veins; but if they had witnessed Eddard around his kids like I had, they would know they were wrong. "In return, when we reach King's Landing, I will help you find a shop for your work."

"That seems fair." Thinking about it, it did seem fair. I wouldn't have to pay my way south, and all I would have to do is probably tell stories to Arya and Bran. "I could use Maester Luwin's help for a bit, preparing a lesson plan for each of your children."

"Maester Luwin, are you free to help?"

"I am, Lord Stark." Luwin said, after he thought for a moment. "Would after midday work for you, Lady Hebert?"

"That works." I told him, before I focused back on Eddard, and asked something that had been bothering me. "Lord Stark, will Jon be coming south as well? Would you like if I made a lesson plan for him as well?"

"No, there is no need." Eddard said coldly. "Jon goes north, to join the watch."

"I see." I don't know why my bringing up Jon had bothered Eddard. "Would you like me to prepare a cloak for him, like you brothers?"

"Yes, that would be fine." It seemed that was all I would be getting from Eddard. The meeting was soon finished, and I left to choose the supplies and guards I would need to help deliver the finished projects. I would need about a week's and half supplies to be safe, as we traveled from home to home, and hopefully getting back in time for the king's leaving feast, and the party south.

I would also have to pack anything I wanted to take south before I left as well, so that I would not be in a rush when I got back. The party going south wouldn't wait for me, so if I missed it, we would have to catch up with them on the king's road. While I left to start gathered my resources, I payed attention to Eddard's solar and what he and Luwin had to say.

It took two days to get the supplies together, as well as a chest that I had had specially made, with a series of small holes near the top to allow my insects in and out, and area in the bottom for my coins; the only way to reach the coins would be to reach your hand through a layer of insects.

As the guardsmen and I rode out of the gates, I looked back at the castle that had almost been a home to me.


	5. Interlude 1

"If that is all, thank you for your time, Lord Stark." With those words, Taylor ended the conversation Eddard, and left his Solar. Eddard stared after her, and tried to work out what he needed to do next, but he was jolted from his musings when Maester Luwin spoke.

"Was that wise my lord, to allow her to go south?" Luwin asked, worry in his voice. "Are you sure you can trust her?"

"While I do not trust her, I do believe it was the right choice." Eddard replied, turning to look at the Maester. Lady Hebert was difficult to trust, not helped by the story she had told of where she was from, and the general strangeness around her.

When Robb and Jon had found her while out for a ride, laying on the ground with two holes in her head, missing an arm, and in a form fitting clothing that their sharpest blades could barely cut, no one had expect for her to survive, and Luwin spoke of her never waking up.

When Taylor and what she carried were examined, the mystery behind the wounded woman deepened. The tools she carried on her person were well made, a dagger better than any castle forged steel, and some kind of collapsable club, that sprang forth when a small stud on the side was pushed.

Taylor herself had a number of old scars covering her body, along with a number of burns. Yet Luwin had spoken up about how despite her wounds, she was in remarkably good health, with good teeth, and no signs of any infection or illness, despite her time spent in the dirt. As time passed, she healed, and eventually awoke. It was hoped that some of, if not all mysteries around her would be dispersed, and while some were, others were added to.

When Eddard had first heard Taylor's story, he had doubted it, due to its absurdities, and the fact that Taylor spoke the common tongue, albeit with a accent; Yet the way Taylor spoke of her home, there were too many details for it to be completely false. He set Luwin to find any information of lands that may match her homeland, yet nothing turned up.

It was when Bran, and then his siblings started hearing stories from Taylor, that Eddard began to trust her, and believe more of her story. Through all the stories she told, facts remained constant about her home, such as names, and location. At the same time though, Taylor sometimes used words that neither Eddard or Maester Luwin had ever heard before, needing them explained.

Eddards family mostly seemed to enjoy Taylors company, with both Bran and Arya spending more time than necessary with her then any of the other children. Taylor was unique it seemed in how she treated Jon as well, speaking to him as if he was anyone else, which Jon enjoyed from what Eddard saw. Catelyn was a different story; while she enjoyed having Taylor's silks and stories, she did not approve of Taylor herself, and her actions around Jon. Catelyn wouldn't say it outloud, but Eddard was aware that his lady wife was scared of Jon being influenced by Taylor, no matter what Eddard said.

Adding to her oddness, yet also her credibility, was her skill with the knife she had on her. When she first started practicing with her blade, Rodrik had come and told of her skill with it. Eddard took the time one day to watch her practice, and he could tell that she was good with the knife, and had been even better before her wounding. While there was history of women taking up arms in the seven kingdoms, and Eddard would have to be a fool to try and Maege Mormonts arms, it was still an unusual sight; one that Catelyn disapproved of, considering it a bad influence on Arya.

Catelyn did not truly trust Taylor it seemed. Much of what Taylor did, and spoke of doing, went against his wife's southern sensibilities, and she had tried more than once to convince Taylor to act more feminine. Taylor had just nodded, and then ignored what Catelyn had said. When Eddard had heard what happened, he sympathized with his wife, and then laughed to himself later.

Eddard had gone to Taylor and ask her to refrain from practicing in front of others, Taylor had refused respectfully. When asked why, she explained that her training had been the difference between life and death when she was home, and that she refused to allow it to fall to the wayside. It wasn't often someone refused Eddard, and he was almost took umbrage of Taylor denying him. It was relieved though, when she offered to only teach Arya how to use a blade if she asked Eddard first. He decided to trust her word, and spoke to Catelyn about her practice.

His trust was rewarded it seemed, when she started producing the silk that could withstand the edge of blades, and yet she charged him only a pittance of what silk such as this would truly be worth. He asked if there would be any way to speed the process, yet there seemed there was nothing she needed, while also not revealing how the silk was made in any way. Eddard could have pressed the issue, yet he deemed that whatever her method was, it was not harmful to his people or family.

In the end Eddard decided to let sleeping dogs lie, and not question her about her home, or silk, anymore. When Taylor started to ask basic questions about life in Westeros and its histories, Eddard didn't answer but he did direct her questions to Luwin and Nan, so Taylor could learn more about the land she claimed to know nothing about, its laws, and the rules of hospitality.

"She is right, we have no right to keep her here, and if we do this she may come to trust us more."

"But what about her silks'?" Luwin had gone over each point before Taylor had arrived, but he repeated himself anyway, to see if his lord's mind had changed. "We will be losing access to some of the most marvelous material I have ever seen, and the taxes alone…"

"That is enough, Maester. I have made my mind, and she goes south with me." Eddard cut him off, before Luwin could start again. "While the taxes would be nice, we agreed there is not enough demand in the area for such silk, in the south she will be able to charge what such silk is truly worth. And if need be, we still have our deal for getting the silk cheap, and I will be able to order it in King's Landing."

"I agree my lord." Luwin looked around pensively. "Forgive me for saying, my lord, but it is also useful to have another ally in the south. If the Lannisters truly murder Lord Arryn..."

"Enough." It was all Eddard had to say, and Luwin bowed his head. "On to other matters, I need you to find any information we have on north of the wall."

"Of course my lord. May I ask why?"

"Benjen has spoken to me of the latest news from beyond the wall, and it does not sound good. Some of the brother's who venture beyond the wall have been disappearing, while others are deserting. And there is rumours of at least two kings-beyond-the-wall gathering forces, and good steel weapons in the hands of raiders."

"You mean…" Luwin trailed off, tugging on the chain around his throat. "But my lord, you will be in the south, and winter is coming."

"I will do as I must, as Warden of the North. If it comes time, I will ride north with my banners, and together with the watch, break the back of these king's forces."

"My lord, what of Jon? If there are King's-Beyond-The-Wall, Castle Black will surely be attacked."

"My lady wife will not have him here, and he cannot go south with us." Eddard tried not to think of Jon, all fourteen years old, bloodied and lying in the summer snows beyond the wall. "The Night's Watch is all there is for him, and I will trust Benjen to do right by Jon."

"I see." Luwin looked troubled. When he had first brought up sending Jon to the wall would be for the best, this was the first chance Eddard had to tell him how bad it had gotten. "If that is all, I have much to do."

"You are excused." With a bow, Luwin left the solar, and Eddard turned to his ledgers and his duty, while his mind turned to King's Landing, and north of the wall.


	6. Chapter 5

"How did it happen?" I asked Donnis, member of the Starks household guard, as he helped me load my belongings into the wagon I had to prepare for the trip south. My deliveries had taken longer than I had thought the would, and I only just got back in time to finish packing before the leaving feast. It didn't take long to catch on that something had happened, I had had my suspicions as I approached Winterfell and I could hear the wolves howling, but it wasn't until I found Bran lying unmoving in a bed while Catelyn sat beside him that I realized how bad it must have been. It took longer than I liked to find someone that wasn't either getting ready for the leaving feast, or the trip south, which led me to cornering Donnis for information as he helped me.

"No one is sure, Lady Hebert." Donnis looked pensive, before glancing around. "It only happened two days ago. The king wanted boar for the feast, so he and Lord Stark rode out for a hunt, and most of the guards and highborn went with them. Near midday there was such a clamor as the wolves started howling and took off running. A few of us followed them, and found Bran at the base of the first keep. We grabbed Bran, and got him to the Maester, with them wolves following us. They clustered around the Maester's tower, and just started howling, and they haven't stopped since. Lady Stark found us and asked about the howling while we were looking to tell her. She was in tears after we told her, and got over to the Maester after tearing into us about letting him climb. Well that went well, and it got worst when Lord Stark got back. Maddest we ever seen him, and we got ordered to search the first keep for anything. Found nothing, so the Maester said he must have fallen when he was climbing."

"Really?" I had seen Bran climbing in the time that I was here, and I didn't buy it. He was a good climber for his age; after the first time I caught him trying to climb the broken tower I had asked around, and according to the guards Bran's boast of having never fallen seemed true. "I've seen him climbing, and you say he fell? What do you think really happened?"

"Well lady Hebert," Donnis leaned a bit closer after securing the last chest on the wagon. "Me and the others were talking, and, not to go against the Maester, but we think he might have been pushed."

"Why?"

"We've seen him climbing since he was young, and he ain't fallen once. Even after Lady Stark told us to start going after him to get him down. He was faster than us, and up those walls like a squirrel."

"Even with you chasing, he never fell?"

"Not even once; seven hells, he even started treating it like a game, see how close he could come to getting caught. Pardon my language, my lady."

"Quite alright Donnis." I waved off his apology. "What made you stop then?"

"We stopped after Lord Stark talked to us."

"I see." We fell into silence as we tied everything down, and draped a tarp over the wagon. "Thanks for the help, Donnis."

"My pleasure, Lady Hebert."

We separated after, each off to get ready for the feast that night. It didn't take me long to get ready, and I made my way to the great hall when it was time. It was a lavish affair, the tables almost groaning under the weight of all the food, but it had a solemn air around the head table. I cut myself off early that night, and made my way to the final night in my chambers, while I was keeping track for anything interesting in the conversations that were still happening in the hall, and the different areas of Winterfell. I noticed one thing that stood out in just how early it was; a person who seemed to be a sleep in the back of the stables, probably passed out already from drinking too much.

The next day was busy for everyone, as they rushed to and fro for last minute preparations and goodbyes. I had waited till last minute to tell Luwin about the tunnels I had found under the tower "accidentally" while I had cleaned out my temporary abode. That went over well, and it seemed that once the group was gone, it would be explored by the guards, and filled in if necessary. It was no skin off my nose, and I just waved away the thanks for finding a potential back way into Winterfell.

I watched everyone one around me, glad that I had set my wagon up the night before, while I focused on the various conversations going on. I tried not to focus on the room that contained Bran's comatose body as his family said goodbye, but I head Catelyn telling Jon that she wished he was the one who had fallen. I gave a final goodbye to Luwin, Lyn, and a few of the guards I had grown close to, before moving onto the Starks. It was almost noon when we left Winterfell, with Robb watching the group leave, while Catelyn remained with Bran.

We followed the road south, stopping for the night at the various homes for local lords, or on the side of the road when there was nothing available. Every few days I would meet with Arya and Sansa after we stopped, and continue our lessons. This pattern kept up as we passed through the neck and the marshes within, and over the trident; until trouble found us at the imaginative named Inn at the Crossroad, when Arya left to explore the Ruby Ford with a friend.

I was aware of her leaving with her friend Mycah and her wolf who she had named Nymeria; and I kept track of them as the ventured to the edge of my range and beyond. It wasn't the first time Arya had ventured out to explore her surroundings, and after I caught her the first few times she started to inform Eddard about her little adventures. If it was a safe area Eddard would allow her to go by herself, but if not a few guards would go with her. It seemed to work, and I had noticed her talking with her father earlier, so she must have gotten the ok, and some time later I was aware of Sansa and the prince travelling in the same direction.

I wasn't really worried for either of the Stark girls; they were close enough they would be able to get back to the party if needed, and I felt Arya had a good head on her shoulders. Joffrey on the other hand was a different story, as from what I had been witness to over the journey I knew he was a spoiled brat and a bully, from his interactions with his family and those around. The queen Cersei allowed him to do what he wanted, even as he tormented his younger siblings. When ever I saw so much of a hint of bullying from Joffrey, I would make a moose fly I kept near by bite him on the back of his neck.

It wasn't long till I realized something had gone wrong, as the amount of activity in the area picked up as Joffrey and Sansa rode back into the camp around the Inn, and it was little effort to make out that Joffrey's arm was bleeding. I listened in while his wounds were treated, and heard his story about Nymeria attacking him, while I also paid attention to Sansa speaking to Eddard.

News spread fast, about the "savage Stark" attacking the "good prince", and when Arya didn't return right away, people were sent out to find her. We made our way to the keep of the local lord, and stayed there as the search for Arya stretched to over three days, and whole time tension grew between the Stark and Lannister parties. I volunteered to help search, but Eddard refused my help, and it would be annoyingly hard to sneak out, due to to the fact that there was only one specially trained horse for my personal use.

I was aware when aware when Arya was being led back back to the keep, and I was able to inform Eddard in time to delay her being presented to Robert and his family. Witnessing the spat between the Starks and Lannisters, I wasn't shocked at all really when Arya denied everything that Joffrey claimed, but it didn't stop anything as Cersei called for Sansa, who claimed not to remember, and then called for Nymeria's head.

There was nothing I could do as Lady was chosen to be killed in place of Nymeria, beside listen to the cries of Sansa as Eddard led Lady away, and then the Stark guards leave, to escort Lady's body back to the north. When the Hound came riding back with Mycah's corpse on the back of his horse, I didn't deny the surge of pleasure I felt when I started directing numerous insects to torment most of the royal family and their guards as we continued on our way south.

The lessons for Arya and Sansa grew difficult, and I ended up teaching them at separate times just to avoid their fighting. Sansa blamed Arya for getting Lady killed, while Arya said it was Sansa's fault for not backing up her side of the argument. I agreed with Arya, but it wasn't something I could really speak out about. The tension between the parties, let alone the sisters was so thick, I longed to reach King's Landing, even just so I could have some privacy.

I regretted that longing though, when on last day on the King's Road, we rounded a hill and could see the city in the distance. Reading about it from dusty old books and scrolls gave me a proper frame of reference, but to see the squalor that was outside its walls from the mass of people and the shantytown of huts that backed up against the wall, reminded me of something I had forgotten.

I had gotten lucky, ending up near Winterfell and being found by the Starks and healed by them. As we passed into the smell of the city, which seemed to be made from the combination of unwashed bodies, sewage, and dead fish; I looked at the state of my surroundings, from the buildings to the people , and was glad I hadn't wound up here, it would be far too easy to fall back into old habits. It was another thing I was thankful to the Starks for, they had given me a chance to unwind and face some of my mistakes and actions in a peaceful place.

With the number of insects around me I began to map the areas we were passing through, as we wound our way through the streets going up the hill the palace was on. I was aware of the number of people I couldn't see, while on either side of the party the crowd milled about, trying to catch a glimpse of the royals, while they were pushed back by people in uniform of gold cloaks and armor.

I continued to map the area once we reached the palace, and after reaching the bed I had been given in the tower of the hand, I focused on mapping out the secret passages that were hidden behind the walls, as well as their entrances.


End file.
